


Don't Touch the Wires

by deepwoundsandfadedscars



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Electrocution, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwoundsandfadedscars/pseuds/deepwoundsandfadedscars
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo: Electrocution with Amosorand Holden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Don't Touch the Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo: Electrocution with Amos ~~or~~ and Holden.
> 
> This is un-betad and I didn't have anyone with medical knowledge to reach out to, so this probably isn't the most medically accurate, sorry.

Amos stumbled in the dark, his hand reflexively snapping up to catch himself against the wall. His hand caught on the cable attached to the wall and his whole body went rigged.

“Amos!” Holden yelled. The air around them crackled and sparks rained down from where the cable made contact with a metal bracket on the wall. “Amos, let go!”

The mechanic grunted, his head tossed back and jaw clenched tight, every muscle in his wide neck taut as a bowstring. His hand stayed firmly wrapped around the cable. He couldn’t let go, Holden realized too late. 

With a guttural yell he charged forward, tackling Amos around the torso. Holden felt every muscle in his body seize up as soon as he touched the mechanic, his nostrils filling with the smell of burnt hair. Holden’s momentum drug them both away from the cable, the electricity flowing through them finally ceased and they collapsed to the floor, Holden draped across Amos’ chest. He knew he needed to get off but his muscles were so weak, he could barely lift a hand.

“Holden! What happened?” Naomi stumbled down the steps from above.

“Electric shock… Help.. Amos..” Holden wheezed out. He couldn’t focus on any particular part of his own body but he couldn’t feel any movement from Amos, couldn’t tell if he was breathing.

“Alex!! Get down here!” Naomi yelled as she grabbed Holden by the shoulder and dragged him onto the deck, pressing her hand to the side of his face. “Are you ok?”

Holden coughed and nodded, “I’ll live. Amos…”

Naomi turned her back and kneeled next to the mechanic, her hands going first to his neck to check for a pulse and then to his face to feel for breath.

“What’s going on-”

“Alex, grab the defib kit." 

Holden clenched his eyes shut at that, grunting as he gathered the energy to roll himself into his knees and elbows. Awkwardly trying to crawl across the floor he dragged himself next to Amos’ head.

"Naomi, talk to me,” he gasped. “What’s going on?" 

"The shock froze up his respiratory system, he’s not breathing and his heart is freaking out. He needs a defib shock. Alex!” she hollered over her shoulder.

“I’m coming, I’m here,” Alex stumbled down the steps. “I thought you don’t fix people." 

"Yeah well, lucky for us this is something I’ve been around before.” She muttered as she ripped open Amos’ coveralls and hiked up his undershirt. She slapped a couple sticky pads with leads to his chest and started punching buttons on the box Alex set next to her. It started to whine.

“Lucky us,” Holden groaned in agreement.

“Get back,” Naomi warned and Alex moved behind Holden, putting an arm across his chest to pull him away. Holden couldn’t do anything but slump back against his chest, weakly lifting a hand to wrap his fingers around Alex’s wrist.

Naomi hit another button on the box and Amos jerked as the defibrillator shocked him. Holden squeezed Alex’s arm as he felt the pilot flinch. Both of them held their breath as Naomi checked his pulse and breathing again.

“Nope.” She muttered under her breath. “Come on, Amos.”

The defibrillator whined as it charged up again and Alex groaned, his arm tightening around Holden. “Come on, man,” Alex whispered.

Another shock coursed through Amos and he jerked again, his back nearly leaving the deck. 

Naomi pressed fingers to his throat again, pausing for a moment before leaning down to press her ear to his chest. She closed her eyes, sighing with relief.

“Is-is he-”

“He’s breathing,” she quickly assured them, “Amos? Can you hear me?”

She held his face with both hands, gently rubbing her thumbs across his cheek bones. The mechanic groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Holden gasped out the breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding as Alex buried his face in his hair, hugging Holden tightly. 

Amos opened his mouth to say something, interrupted by a cough that tore from his throat and he made a face at the awful taste on his tongue. Holden could relate, still feeling the metallic static like he had just licked a battery lingering in his mouth.

“Don’t try to talk, we need to get you to medical.”

“I just-” Amos cleared his throat and coughed again, “Just wanted to say, don’t touch the wire. ‘hurts.”

Holden laughed with a groan. “I’ll second that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to share this on tumblr you can find it [here!](https://deepwoundsandfadedscars.tumblr.com/post/616081238215786496/hiding-the-other-one-cause-im-gonna-do-it-but)


End file.
